Siesta Gatuna
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: Amu se encuentra a Ikuto durmiendo sólo para encontrarse las tornas cambiadas en su contra. Atrapada contra el suelo con un Ikuto durmiendo y RONRONEANDO encima... ¿Cómo saldrá de ese desastre?... Y sin que él se de cuenta. Amuto. TRADUCCIÓN.


Hola. Ya sé que dije que estaría para la semana pasada. Pero no. La traje el lunes. ¬¬ Alegraos con eso. ¡Hmp!

Primero que nada, digo que **el fic no me pertenece. Shugo Chara es de Peach-Pit y la trama de Starflower-Gem. **

Fic original: http(dos puntos)/ /www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/4505359/1/Cat_Nap

Autora original: http(dos puntos)/ /www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/u/622515/Starflower_Gem

También quiero decir que la traducción **_no _**está al 100% Veréis, la autora comete un par de fallos (narrativa y etc) que al traducirlos al español queda fatal. Por ello tuve que inventarme un par de cosas xD Pero no creo que quede mal. Otra cosa es que la autora puso originalmente que Amu tenía el pelo rojo. En las notas de Autora dice que no le cuadraba el pelo rosa así que su mente lo registró como rojo automáticamente. Pero yo lo puse como rosa.

* * *

_**Dedicado a Sabii-chan **__**(Y por ende a Tai xDD)**_. Ya sabes por qué ;D  


* * *

**_Cat Nap (Siesta Gatuna)_**

Se estaba haciendo tarde y Amu estaba justo alejándose de los otros guardianes y encaminándose a casa. Estaba regresando un par de horas más temprano para que pudiese vigilar a Ami mientras sus padres salían en otra cita.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba calle abajo, su mente reviviendo con alegría cada palabra de chico rubio que le gustaba le había dicho ese día, hasta que algo que había en el parque cercano le llamó la atención.

¿Ikuto? No estaba segura, pero pensó que acababa de verlo. ¿En qué estaría metido ahora?

Decidida a resolver este pequeño misterio (e ignorando la voz que decía que sólo quería ver al atractivo adolescente otra vez), Amu se adentró en el parque.

Todo parecía bastante normal; los niños jugaban en la zona de juegos o en los columpios, una pareja caminaba de la mano y un chico jugaba al _frisbie_ con su perro.

Amu estaba ya a punto de irse (después de todo debería habérselo imaginado porque era obvio que allí no estaba), cuando allí estaba él o ellos.

Ikuto y su chara estaban tumbados en una esquina del parque y parecía que… ¿estaban durmiendo? Eso le parecía a la chica.

La curiosidad la empujó hacia ellos; sus otros tres "yo" se posaron en sus hombros o cabeza (demasiado perezosas para volar en el calor del día).

Una vez que se acercaron, Amu se puso sobre sus manos y rodillas y gateó hacia su lado. No estaba segura de qué le había hecho tener la necesidad de hacerlo pero no le importaron sus extraños instintos justo entonces— había cosas más importantes en qué pensar… como el que el chico usualmente alerta estaba durmiendo sonoramente en el centro de un parque concurrido.

"¿Está realmente dormido?" preguntó Ran curiosamente observándoles con ojos brillantes.

Miki suspiró, su bloc de dibujos apareció en sus manos, "Parece tan pacífico". Susurró, el lápiz garabateando en el bloc. Amu estaba segura de que se estaba refiriendo a la bola de pelo durmiendo cerca de la cabeza de Ikuto.

Su se había acercado al chara del chico gato y estaba sonriéndole.

Amu encontró también la situación encantadora. Yoru estaba hecho una pequeña bola al lado de la cabeza de Ikuto (muy parecido a un gato real, musitó Amu con un pequeña sonrisa), mientras que Ikuto estaba estirado encima de la suave hierba con las orejas peluditas presentes y moviéndose ligeramente.

"Parecen muy suaves" Murmuró en voz alta. "Me pregunto cómo se sienten". Si Amu hubiese estado pensando adecuadamente, probablemente no lo habría dicho en voz alta. Por esto, porque su mente estaba más concentrada en el chico guapo que estaba acostado frente a ella, no prestaba atención a lo que salía de su boca.

Sin que se diera cuenta sus tres guardianes chara compartieron una mirada, y antes de que internalizase lo que pasaba, sus dedos estaban acariciando con suavidad una oreja peluda.

_'¡Qué…!' _Gritó en su mente, desesperadamente tratando de quitar la mano de ahí. Como siempre no se cumplió su deseo y mientras no poseía control alguno de sus miembros y no podía quitar sus dedos podía, al parecer, sonrojarse todavía.

Podía _sentir_ sus mejillas calentarse en vergüenza y sólo podía rezar para que Ikuto no se despertara.

Milagrosamente él no se despertó, pero comenzó a… ¿ronronear?

Una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en sus labios mientras dejaba de luchar contra el cambio de personalidad, totalmente cautivada por el chico guapo.

Su cabello era tan suave como una pluma cuando ella pasó sus dedos por él y se maravillaba de la textura como la seda. ¿Cómo lograba que estuviese tan suave?

Él parecía disfrutar las caricias repentinas como ella lo hacía porque había acercado más su rostro a su palma (muy parecido a como un gato verdadero haría).

Amu se congeló asustada de que se hubiese despertado. Ikuto sólo siguió durmiendo y su ronroneo no se detuvo.

La pelirosa soltó una risilla y regresó su atención a sus orejas.

En un minuto estaba acariciando sus orejas alegremente y al siguiente estaba acostada sobre su espalda con el rostro del chico gato enterrado en su cuello.

Todavía estaba ronroneando y ella asumió que continuaba durmiendo (aunque no había manera de asegurarse en esa nueva posición).

Realmente avergonzada ahora, Amu miró hacia sus charas buscando ayuda. Ran estaba sonriéndole con aires de suficiencia (lo cual era extraño ya en sí) y Miki y Su revoloteaban cerca del gatito dormido.

No habría ayuda por su parte entonces.

Estaba pensando un modo de salir de ese desastre cuando sintió algo cálido y húmedo deslizarse por su cuello. El tiempo se detuvo mientras Amu se paralizaba, sólo el latir de su corazón podía oír.

¿La acababa de _lamer_?

La nariz del chico acarició su cuello y fue seguido por la sensación familiar de sus dientes contra la piel.

Tenía que ser algún tipo de pesadilla (aunque esa molesta vocecita en su mente le decía que era un sueño hecho realidad). La situación se volvió peor cuando se encontró observando los ojos somnolientos de Ikuto.

Tuvo que pasar un momento antes de que llegase la lucidez a esos ojos y Amu sólo pudo desear que eso nunca hubiese pasado y que se hubiese ido directo a casa para pasar una tarde aburrida vigilando a su hermana pequeña.

"¿Amu?" preguntó él, confuso y con la voz ronca por el sueño, antes de darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Arqueó una ceja oscura. "¿Cómo…?"

"No importa, sólo déjame" Lo cortó Amu con los dientes apretados. Sentía que podría morirse de la vergüenza.

"Ah, pero creo que me _encanta_ esta posición." El chico mayor la molestó obviamente sin parecer quitarse en momentos próximos.

Si fuese posible, Amu sintió sonrojarse aún más.

"Ahora," continuó él susurrando directamente en su oído, "¿Vas a explicarme cómo es que llegamos a esta situación o me vas a dejar que lo adivine?" Preguntó sugestivamente.

Amu pensó que probablemente no quería que adivinase. No sabía con qué cosas podría salir el gato pervertido. Pero antes de que pudiese decir una palabra Ran habló por ella— ¿Es que nunca acabaría el horror?

"Ella sólo quería acariciar tus orejas. Tú fuiste el que se puso mimoso."

Arqueó una ceja de nuevo, "¿Mimoso?"

La mortificación de Amu continuó aumentando mientras Miki seguía, "¿Sabías que ronroneas?"

Su terminó con una risilla, "También parecías muy atraído por su cuello".

Ojos oscuros se movieron hacia abajo para ver el todavía húmedo lugar en la piel del cuello de la pelirosa, y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo los suyos llenos de malicia. "No me digas. Creí que te había advertido sobre mis orejas" Se acercó a _su _ oído y respiró en él antes de morderlo ligeramente con sus colmillos. "Son bastante sensibles y me _encanta _ que los _acaricien_."

Suficiente. Era suficiente, ¡de verdad! Recogiendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba, la chica mortificada empujó a Ikuto a otro lado. Echó un vistazo a su sonrisilla… y huyó.

Incluso mientras corría, su mente traidora estaba reproduciendo cada momento de su encuentro y esa voz estaba preguntándose cuándo volvería a verlo.

* * *

_**¿Merece Review?**_


End file.
